Cadence Wasser
(THIS OC IS IN PROGRESS!) Cadence Wasser is the daughter of The Little Mermaid, from the story of the same name. She was created by Little Anonymous Darling. Character Personality Cadence is a sweet, shy and soft-spoken girl, with a secluded soul and small imagination. She's quite practical of the world around her, but once in a while, she can find the time to dream and think. She's very artistic in more than one way - from physical to theatrical and even mental, she enjoys any form of creation in that sort. Sometimes, Cadence has troubling voicing her opinions, and often channels it into some way of art, but most of the time, she keeps it all inside, letting it bubble out when she's alone. She is quite curious and confused about Legacy Day, but tries not to give it too much thought. Appearance Cadence has long curly light strawberry blonde hair, beautiful deep blue ocean eyes and lightly tanned skin. She often wears elegant yet comfortable clothing that is almost always wet in one way or another - either on purpose or accidental, but somehow, in an almost mysterious way, she always has some trace of her true home, the ocean, on her. Portrayers In English, Cadence would be voiced by Tara Strong, who has starred in multiple voice-over projects. Coincidentally, Tara Strong voiced Princess Melody, Disney's version of The Little Mermaid's daughter. The creator did not choose her for that reason at all. It was in fact that the creator happens to love Tara Strong because she pretty much voiced all of the characters that were part of the creator's childhood. If Ever After High were to showcase in a real life live-action film, Cadence would be played by Bella Thorne. Fairy Tale Her mother is the main character of the famous classic story The Little Mermaid. ''One day, Cadence will live under the sea for quite sometime, meet a wonderful Prince, fall in love with him and go under a curse to remain voiceless and as a human for quite sometime. However, prior to contrary belief among her fellow classmates, she won't get a Happy Ending. Relationships Family Cadence's mother is The Little Mermaid, and her father is The Prince from the story. They care a lot about her, and are sometimes a tad bit overprotective, even if she isn't wild or adventerous. However, she doesn't mind this, and just continues to go about her business. Like her mother, Cadence has several siblings - however, instead of older sisters, she has a lot of younger brothers. All of them are a decent amount of years younger than she is, and thus too young to attend ''Ever After High. Despite the fact that she's annoyed by them from time to time, Cadence nonetheless gets along with them quite swimmingly. Friends Cadence considers herself a loner, and makes sure of that by often hanging out by herself, sometimes even purposely avoiding her fellow Princesses. While she isn't a shut-in or anything of that sort, she just prefers to be alone. The main reason for this loneliness is from time to time, she gets picked on for being half mermaid and remarks like "Fish Girl" make her feel self-consicous of herself, so she prefers to stay alone for avoidance of incidents like that ever happening. Romance Aside from the Prince in her upcoming story, Cadence has no desire to find anyone at this point in her life. However, this does not completely prevent her from forming a slight crush on Madeline Hatter, who is one of few people who don't care if she's a creature of sorts. She is attracted to Maddie's kindness and quirks. This makes Cadence question a lot of things, especially who she really is deep down inside. Alliance Cadence is a Rebel not only because of the fact that she wants to rewrite her destiny, but also because she's confused by it and doesn't understand why she can't have a Happily Ever After. Pet Cadence does not have a pet of any sorts, but considers of all of the creatures in the sea as friends, seeing how they're much nicer than people. Outfits Basic Cadence wears a bright pink coral crop top that has seagreen sequins scattered all about. Overtop, she wears a seethrough black fishnet long-sleeve. She wears a purple mini-skirt that has various thin golden belts, each of which have a different sea-themed buckle (one is a starfish, the other is a seashell and another is a piece of kelp). Underneath, she wears blue tights that go down to her knees. The tights have a rolling wave pattern, thus giving them various shades of blue. Her shoes are strap-up Greek-style sandals. Legacy Day TBA Notes *Her first name, Cadence, is a musical term, while her last name, Wasser, means water in German. *When in mermaid form, Cadence's tail is a light baby blue, with silver shimmering scales near the tips. *Her middle name, Erica, is the female variation of the name Eric, which is the Prince's name in the Disney adaptation of the story of The Little Mermaid. *Her birthday is on January 22nd, thus making her an Aquarius. Timeline *'October 28th, 2013:' Cadence Wasser is brought to life via the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid